


I’m pregnant

by Anasilan



Series: Happily Ever After in the Arms of her Antivan Assassin [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anchor cures the taint, Dorian is a good best friend, F/M, Fluff, Love, No Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zevran - Freeform, baby has elf ears, there is some shock though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: Solona gets more than she was expecting with Zevran’s return
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Inquisitor, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Happily Ever After in the Arms of her Antivan Assassin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688830
Kudos: 19





	I’m pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started because I am kind of participating in Cornfedcryptid’s Foof Prompts on Tumblr. I wanted to tie it in with both those one-shots and this story - which I haven’t forgotten... I just started my Masters in Social Work. But as I am housebound due to COVID-19... this was written.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sol looked at Dorian. Dorian looked at Sol.

“Nah-uh.” She said.

“Uh-huh.” He returned.

“Dorian, Darling. I love you, but you are wrong. It’s impossible. Must be something else.”

“Hmmmm… let’s see… you are tired. You are grumpy. You are avoiding anything with chocolate in it, you’ve been bitching about your boobs hurting, you’ve been throwing up like it’s the national sport of Thedas and I’m afraid you’ve broken poor Zevran with all the ‘attention’ you’ve been asking for. Look!” He pointed to the bed, where the man in question was sound asleep on his stomach, arms and gets in four different directions, snoring.

Sol felt a momentary stab of guilt, then she notice how his back shone in the afternoon light, and the way the sheets hugged his arse and mmm-MMM! She unconsciously licked her lips and started to stand.

“Solona Amell, you let that poor man sleep! Your amorous desires can wait a few hours. There is one way to know for sure.”

“What are you going to do, Dor? Have me pee on a toad? I read that somewhere, if the toad changes colour, you’re pregnant.”

“No, darling. Nothing so… grotesque and backwards. Now stand up and let me take a look at you.” She stood and then twirled to show him her new dress.

“Yes, it’s a lovely dress, now stand still and stop being silly for five minutes.” He raised an irritated eye up at her, and suitably chastened she stopped and stood in front of him. He placed his hand on her lower abdomen and closed his eyes to concentrate.

“Ah!” He exclaimed after a few seconds. “There you are, you wiggly little wonder.” He opened his eyes and gave her stomach a decidedly dopey smile. “Check yourself, Sol my darling. There is definitely a small person in there, can’t tell if it’s a girl or a boy yet, but it’s going to have its Papa’s ears. Hmmm… that’s not normal in human/elf babies. Must mean you have some elvhen blood in there somewhere.”

He kept chatting away for a while before he realised she was standing stock still with her mouth hanging open.

“Sol? Darling?” He stood and reached out to touch her face.

“I’m a warden… this is not supposed to happen…” She whispered. She raised wide eyes to her best friend. “I’m tainted. Duncan said it would never happen…” She stood there, pressing her hand to her stomach.

“Well… obviously it has. Maybe it’s something to do with the anchor and all that strange magic flowing through you negating the taint. I mean, you didn’t hear the calling when we were at Adamant did you?”

“No… I didn’t.” She answered faintly “I’ll have to ask Solas.”

“Either way, you have a mini you in there. Or a mini Zevran. That’s just as scarey.” Dorian grinned at her. “I’m going to be an uncle! Oh! Bull’s going to be over the moon!! Just wait til Leliana and Josephine find out… I have to go to the market! There are things I must get you!” With excitement, Dorian raced down the stairs leading from her apartments, leaving her standing there with tears in her eyes and her hand over her baby.

She didn’t move until Zevran made a snuffly snore noise and rolled on to his side. She moved to the bed and climbed up next to him, watching as continued to sleep, a pleased smile on his face. She snorted quietly. Despite Dorian’s assertion that she’d exhausted her husband, that was only half the story. He couldn’t keep his hands off her either, and she never wanted him too. They’d only been together for six months… they had years to make up.

She reached her index finger out and lightly run it up and down his nose, keeping in a giggle when he wiggled his nose in response and swiped with his free hand, not wanting to really wake up.

“Zevran…” She whispered, leaning on one arm over him and sucked on the tip of his ear. That got his attention and he began to moan softly, the hand that had swatted at her coming over to grab her hip and pull her into him.

“Now that’s the best way to wake up…”His voice a sleepy purr. “With _mi amor’s_ bountiful breasts in my face.” He pushed his face into her cleavage and rubbed against her. “Mmmmm… Just for me.”

She giggled, and then gasped as he rolled her on to her back, sliding one hand up from her knee and under her dress.

“Mmm… _mi amor_ , you will let me love you, yes?” He began to place small biting kisses from between her breasts, up to her neck to start nibbling on her left ear.

“Of course, Love… it’s not like you can get me more pregnant than I already am.” He continues to kiss and lick at her neck, his fingers finding the edge of her smalls. She smirked and looked up at the canopy above them and began to count in her head.

She got to ten before he reared back and looked down at her incredulously.

“More pregnant that you already are?” He looked down at her to her stomach, and then back up at her. “But warden’s can’t get pregnant.”

“Apparently, we beat the odds.” She whispered, looking at him uncertainly.

“I… I…” He sat back completely, unashamed of his nakedness.

“Zev?”

He looked down at her stomach, and his expression turned to wonder. He reached out gentle fingers and stroked them over her soft flesh.

“Truly?” He whispered.

“Truly.” She returned. “Dorian and I just discovered… I don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet… but apparently it has your ears.” She reached out and touched the tip of his ear with her fingers. His hand flew up to cup her hand over his ear and pressed his face to her hand.

“I never dreamed we could have this…” His accent thickening with every word. He moved suddenly, pressing his face into her stomach, placing kisses over and over the soft roundness. “Hello Little One. I’m your Papa.” He looked up at Solona, who was resting up on her forearms, watching him, with eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Happy?” She whispered.

“More than I ever imagined.” Tears flowed down both their faces as they smiled at each other. He moved up to lie next to her, wrapping her in his arms and legs.

“I love you, Solona. And I love our little elf. This.. you… mean the world to me.”

Sol buried her face in his neck and smiled. For just a while she was able to forget Thedas problems, and just enjoyed being held close to her Zevran.


End file.
